


Конечно, не чувствуют

by karakatka



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karakatka/pseuds/karakatka
Summary: Все началось с допроса.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 1





	Конечно, не чувствуют

Честно говоря, Коннор не думал, что из девианта так сложно будет выдавить признание, но его девиантность как раз сейчас и сыграет Коннору на руку. Можно надавить на психику, не причиняя вреда физически, тем более, от этого не было бы смысла — андроиды не чувствуют боли.

Главное — не переусердствовать, девианты склонны к саморазрушению в стрессовых ситуациях, а этот нужен живым.  
Коннор решил, что сейчас самое время «начать представление». Папка с фотографиями громко хлопнула по столу своим пластмассовым переплетом.

— Двадцать восемь ударов ножом! Ты действовал наверняка, да? — Коннору было тяжело, очень тяжело изображать ярость в голосе, ведь он почему-то верил в эти байки девианта про самозащиту, а перед глазами мелькали оповещения об ошибках, но раз начал, то нужно и заканчивать.

— Это была ненависть? Гнев? Он был весь в крови, умолял о пощаде! — становилось все сложнее держать интонацию, но Коннор держался, нельзя просто так взять и сдаться, не закончив допрос.

— Но ты снова и снова наносил ему удары! — девиант начал сдавленно шептать что-то похожее на «не надо», будто сейчас расплачется, а оповещения об ошибках почти закрывали обзор.

— Я знаю, ты убийца! Почему ты не признаешь? — опять этот дурацкий шепот, только теперь вместо «не надо» было «хватит». В этот раз Коннор бьет по столу ладонью, а не папкой, хотя звук примерно одинаковый.

— Произнеси: «Я его убил», это что, так сложно?! — Коннор хватает девианта за воротник униформы и притягивает ближе, немного потряхивая вперед — назад.

— Признайся, что убил, признайся! — после этих слов Коннор резко отпускает, точнее, даже отталкиет девианта, после чего идет по направлению к стулу, но слышит звук глухих ударов, что заставляет его обернуться, и увидеть, как андроид размозжил себе голову, прежде чем кто-либо успел среагировать.

Выходя из комнаты для допросов Коннор сразу подошел к Хенку, пропуская мимо ушей ругательства Гевина, которые явно обращены в сторону RK800. Стоит только Хенку взглянуть на Коннора, как он начал говорить грустным, даже немного обиженным голосом.

— Ну вот и зачем вы мне такого нервного дали? Пойду лучше Сумо поглажу, — после сказанного андроид пошел к откуда-то появившемуся Сумо, которого уже откровенно достала ласка Коннора, так что, как только к шерсти прикоснулась аккуратная рука, пес пошел подальше от андроида, из-за чего последний жалобно глянул на лейтенанта, который почти сразу притянул Коннора к себе, говоря что-то про «излишнюю привязанность к Сумо», но парень его не слушал, и упорно стоял на своем, грустным голосом прося Хенка вернуть пса, что тот и сделал, ведь по собственному опыту знал, что будет, если просьбу Коннора не исполнить.

После того, как Сумо принесли прямо к ногам андроида, тот начал с детским восторгом тискать пса, в глазах которого можно было прочитать «прошу, хватит, я слишком стар для этого дерьма».

Почти все это время, удивленно молчавший Гевин решил вставить и сюда свои пять копеек, видимо, думая, что о нем забыли, что, собственно, и произошло.

— Че вообще происходит, а? — в своей грубой манере спросил Рид, на чей вопрос моментально последовал ответ в стиле: «Валил бы ты отсюда, пока жив, и только посмей кому-нибудь рассказать», на что в ответ детектив что-то буркнул себе под нос, показывая своему напарнику жестом, что пора валить, потому что, хоть Андерсон был уже в возрасте, но попадаться к нему под горячую руку явно не стоит.

— Лейтенант, мне кажется, мы находимся слишком близко по отношению друг к другу, — заметив это, Коннор явно занервничал, что не смогло скрыться от глаз Хенка.

— А тебя это смущает? — Андерсон ухмыльнулся.

— Лейтенант, я машина, а машины не могут чувствовать, — Коннор снова попытался «спрятаться» за этой фразой, но ему не дали этого сделать, утягивая в страстный, но нежный поцелуй, будто боясь повредить это ходячее недоразумение, которое почти сразу начало неумело и робко отвечать. Когда поцелуй прервался, хотя этого так не хотелось (но Хенку все еще необходим кислород для выживания, вы уж извините), лейтенант посмотрел в покрывшееся голубоватым румянцем лицо, и улыбнулся, говоря:

— Конечно, не могут чувствовать, так я тебе и поверил, — после чего зазвонил телефон, по ту сторону которого говорили о том, что случилось новое убийство, и негласно подтверждая то, что все хорошее рано или поздно кончается.

**Author's Note:**

> этой работе уже около двух лет и мне очень за нее стыдно, но все равно буду рада, если вам понравится


End file.
